Tenchi's Soulmate
by Sakura1287
Summary: Hey everyone, this isn't your average Tenchi Romance!!!! Read to find out why!!!! Who'd of ever thought sasami woudl ever have a chance with Tenchi? I DID! R+R pleez????
1. Back to Earth

Tenchi's Soul mate  
  
Hey everyone who reads this, it's my very first Tenchi-related fanfic, so give me a break if it isn't that good. It'll be in the perspectives of Ayeka, Sasami (grown-up) and Ryoko. And every once in a while, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and even Ryo-ohki! Some parts may be weird, made-up, or twisted, but, gimme a break! It's a fanfic! Okay, I am arguing with myself again. Anyways, please R+R, I wanna know what you think. (These aren't my characters and all that stuff, so don't sue)   
  
Part One: Stranded  
***Sasami***  
'I can't believe we are finally going to see planet earth again!!!!' Sasami thought excitedly. 'Living on Jurai is nice, but earth is so much more beautiful. I remember the last time I was there, but I was only an 8 year old then. Too bad we are only staying a few days, or else maybe this time even I may have a chance at Tenchi!' she thought slyly. Sasami pushed aside her magazines and books. The ride to earth wasn't that long, only six or seven hours, but she was a princess after all, and did not tolerate boredom. " I shall go check on the guardians," she said to no body in particular. In order to reach the guardians, she had to beam herself to the control room, with the TV camera. FLASH. Within seconds, she was standing in the control room. " Oh, Tenchi! How nice of you to say so. I am so glad to be seeing you too!" Sasami looked up to see her sister, Princess Ayeka, talking on the TV phone. Sasami ducked behind one of the guardians to eavesdrop. "Well, hello Sasami!" said the dimwitted guardian. "Shush! Can't you use your peanut brain for once?!? I'm am trying to hear what Ayeka is saying!" Sasami whispered in annoyance. The guardian said no more. Sasami strained to hear more of Ayeka's conversation. " Of, course Tenchi! We can sit out by the fire, cook sweet potatoes, take walks by the lake, and have a simply marvelous time."  
" If you say so Miss Ayeka. Say, is Sasami coming along for the visit?" answered Tenchi. Sasami could feel her cheeks turning a pale crimson.   
"Sasami? Who-oh yes, Sasami is coming. Why did you ask, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka stammered, slight annoyance in her voice. Tenchi fidgeted.  
" No reason, Miss Ayeka." Ayeka sighed, and Sasami couldn't tell if it was relief, or disbelief.   
"By the way Miss Ayeka, your friend Ryoko is stopping by while you are going to be here."  
" My WHAT?"  
"Your friend Ryoko."  
"How could you POSSIBLY call that, that DEAMON my FRIEND? I thought Yosho got rid of that monster lady once and for all!"  
"Uhh.... Nope! Sorry, Miss Ayeka. She wasn't exactly my favorite monster either."  
"Okay, well, I had better let you go, Lord Tenchi. See you in a few hours."  
" Goodbye." Sasami leaned closer to see what Ayeka was to do next. She rested all her weight on the blue guardian. "Ahhh, Lord Tenchi. Someday you will be mine. I'll make sure of that." said Ayeka, as she sunk down into her chair. Sasami gasped, and the guardian slid out from underneath her. "Oomph!" Sasami fell to the ground right by her sister's feet. "SASAMI! What, may I ask were you doing back there?" Sasami blushed and looked towards the ground. "You know, you may be more grown up since last time we visited earth, but you still are my little sister. And I command you to go to your room!"  
***Ayeka***  
' Ooh, that Sasami can make me so angry! I think her "growing up" has gone to her head. Well, she just had better not get any ideas about Tenchi. Because he is mine.' Thought Ayeka huffily.   
" Miss Ayeka? We have good news and we have bad news. Which would you like first?" asked the guardians.   
" Oh, what this time? The good, I guess." Said Ayeka, throwing her arm in the air in distress.   
" Ok, if you insist. The good news is, we are nearing earth rapidly, and should be there within the next ten minutes."  
" What could the bad news POSSIBLY be?"  
" Umm... Miss Ayeka? The um, the breaks are out. We are going to have to conduct a crash landing."  
Ayeka jumped to her feet. "Why must this always happen? It happened last time we were here too!!!!!! Now we are going to have to stay weeks, possible months, until we get the ship fixed." But inside, Ayeka was overjoyed. 'This just gives me more time to spend with Tenchi! And more time to put my plan into action..."  
***Sasami***  
Sasami had long since left the control room, meaning that she hadn't heard about the crash landing. " Oh boy! We must almost be to earth! I don't usually wear my hair in those pigtails, with the two red balls on each side, but maybe I should take up that style again. Tenchi said I look awfully cute when I wear it that way!" she said out loud. She took her long, sky-blue hair out of her usual 'hanging down the back' ponytail, brushed it out, and let it fall loose. "Now wear did I put those darn elastics?" muttered Sasami under her breath. She pulled open a drawer, and found them sitting inside. "Eureka!" She pulled equal amounts up on each side, and secured it with the elastics. A few wispy bangs fell down the sides of her face. "Okay, now that I got my hair covered, how about my face? That, natural look is probably not what Tenchi is looking for." She quickly walked over to her suitcase, and pulled her makeup bag out. "Okay, what shall I do with myself? Back on Jurai, my maid Marcella used to do my makeup. Okay, purple eye shadow, wait, no, maybe it was blue, err, orange lipstick...was that orangey-red? Or orangey-pink? Oh, this is so confusing!" cried Sasami as she threw up the bag in frustration. 'Oh well. I didn't wear makeup last time, and I was Tenchi's favorite then. I think." She took the makeup back her suitcase, which was already becoming a mess. She then sat in her ship room. She pulled a book out of her bag and started to read. "I wonder how much longer this dumb flight will-Whoa!!!!" She shrieked as the ship started plummeting downward. "What's going on!?" she said again, running (as best as she could) out to the control room to find her sister.  
"Ayeka! Ayeka! What's happening?"  
"We are conducting a crash landing," said Ayeka calmly. "We are going to be," sigh, " stranded on earth until we can repair the ship."  
She and Sasami ran to the controls, and tried to maneuver the ship, so it would at least land right side up.   
"Nothings working Ayeka! Were gonna land upside dowwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Sasami as they fell downwards.  
CRASH!!!!!  
***Ryoko***  
"What was that, Tenchi???" asked Ryoko, alarmed. They had heard the ship crash.  
"I don't know, Ryoko. Probably Grandpa." Answered Tenchi. He didn't seem too worried. Tenchi was a young man, always being swarmed by flirtatious women. Ryoko was one of the less subtle ones. She was always hanging on him and trying to get him to, well, you know. [AN: I am trying to make this appropriate!] Ryoko was very tall, much taller than Tenchi. She wore a blue and yellow striped outfit, and sometimes had a long gray tail. Her wild gray hair, tinted a VERY pale blue, shot out in all directions behind her. Tenchi, on the other hand, had short black hair. At that moment, he heard the sweet sound of his good friend, Princess Ayeka's, voice. [AN: HaHaHa]  
"Sasami! Get out here! You stupid guardians! Can't you hurry up?!? SASAMI! What is taking you so long!!!!!!"  
Tenchi grinned in remembrance.   
"What are you suddenly so happy about? Come on, let's go." Said Ryoko, disgusted by his happiness to see that stuck up little princess. Ryoko jumped onto Tenchi's back as he started walking out to greet the old friends.   
"Ryoko! Off!" shouted Tenchi, annoyed.  
"Oh, Tenchi. Please let me stay. Let's show those girls how much in love we are now. Come on, let's show them what they missed out on, on Jurai." She said, coaxingly.   
"Ryoko. No. We are not in love! Get off! Geez! You must outweigh me by at least 50 pounds!!!!"  
"Oh, Tenchi! You're so silly. You know it's only 48 pounds! Don't exaggerate now!"  
Tenchi shook his head. What did he even bother? He knew that he could never win with Ryoko.  
***Sasami***  
"Owwww...My arm! Are, are we all right???" Sasami gasped for air. She realized that she'd been holding her breath the whole way down.   
"Yes. I do believe that we've made it down all right. But our ship, well, that's a different story. Now, what's this about your arm?" asked Ayeka. She looked over at Sasami's arm. It was badly bruised and bleeding. "Once we get outside, we'll ask Tenchi for some bandages. Alright?"   
Sasami looked up at her sister. She looked so caring and worried. Their fight a few minutes ago seemed long since forgotten. "Okay." Answered Sasami softly. They stood up, and Ayeka walked out by herself. 'So much for being caring and worried!' thought Sasami. 'She didn't even help me out!!!'  
"Sasami! Get out here! You stupid guardians! Can't you hurry up?!? SASAMI! What is taking you so long!!!!!!"  
'Yep. She's back to her old self.' Thought Sasami. She walked slowly and carefully out of the entranceway of the ship.   
"Oh Tsunami! Are you okay? Do you need some help?" shouted Tenchi, running toward her. Sasami giggled at the sound of him calling her Tsunami. Sure, she WAS Tsunami, now, but why change her name after all those years?  
"Yeah, I could use some help, thanks. Oh, and Tenchi? I still go by Sasami. Even though I now look like Tsunami. Except, of course, for my hair. I still kept that the same. Isn't it cuter this way, rather than just a ponytail?" asked Sasami. She tried batting her eyes, but she knew she probably looked insane, so she stopped.   
"Something in your eyes? Oh, yeah, sure, your hair looks fine. Lets take you inside and get that arm of yours all bandaged up." He hoisted her up on his back and stared carrying her in.   
***Ryoko***  
"Oh, so you carry the pipsqueak on your back but you throw me off, huh?" said Ryoko, clearly jealous. Tenchi rolled his eyes. "She's hurt, Ryoko. You weren't hurt, you were jealous. So lay off!!!!" Pouting, Ryoko walked away. 'Those two snooty princess' better not get in the way of my Tenchi and me, or else. I kind of liked that Sasami last time I met her, but even now she's more competition. She had better not get any ideas...'  



	2. Could it be?

Part Two: Every Woman For Herself  
***Sasami***  
'Hmm, this room is really cool. I could stay here for a while. With a little help from me, and my expertise in ruining mechanics, we could be for quite some time...' thought Sasami as she looked around her new room. Much to her whining, Ayeka got the room closest to Tenchi's. After Ryoko, that is. It was on the small side, with a window seat, that had a pink and white cushion inviting her to sit and take a load off. A pale pink and blue comforter covered the single bed, along with dozens of mix-and-matched pillows. The curtains were pink, with blue stars and moons spattered about. 'Tenchi sure knows me well. The walls are really bare though. That could take some time....'   
Sasami walked out to the crashed ship, and lugged her suitcases out of the ship. "Let's see... the big trunk is casual clothes, the medium duffel is dresses, skirts, and blouses, the little suitcase is shoes, and the other little suitcase is accessories." She mumbled to herself. She put all her clothes away in the big white dresser with pink trim. She then pulled something out of her accessories bag. "Ah. My favorite wall decoration." She shrieked as she tacked a large, glossy, photo of Tenchi up on the wall above her bed. She sighed as she lay down on her bed and drifted off into sleep with a smile.  
***Ayeka***  
Meanwhile, Ayeka was doing her own version of moving into her room, with all the same features as Sasami, except in purple and red. Her clothes were all a little dressier than Sasami's, and she enjoyed purple and red, instead of those baby colors, pink and blue. ' I guess Sasami will always be the baby in this family!' she said with a giggle. She pulled out her own Tenchi poster, and positioned it on the ceiling, where it would be the last thing she saw before she went to bed, and the first thing she saw when she woke up in the morning. Then she, too, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
***Ryoko***  
'I really was getting used to the quiet, just me and Tenchi, and now it all has to be interrupted by those dumb princess'. Why me?' thought Ryoko in despair. She walked into her own room, closed her curtains, which had pictures of Tenchi's face all over them, set her shoes on her 'Tenchi-face' rug, and laid down on her single bed. She pulled up the covers, (which were decorated with pictures of Tenchi, by the way) and was about to drift off to dreamland, when she realized that she had forgotten something. Not a moment later, was she lying in Tenchi's bed.   
"Augh! Ryoko, what are you doing? Oh, this is not gonna look good!" cried Tenchi sleepily.  
"Oh Tenchi, I was just coming to say goodnight..." she whispered, while making circular motions on his chest. "Plus, now we can show the others how intimate we are with each other. Wouldn't that be great Tenchi? Wouldn't it?"  
Tenchi sat up. " Would you just stop already? Please? Please! Come on, Ryoko; go back to your own room now. I want to go to sleep!"  
Ryoko looked down. Tenchi didn't know how much his words hurt her. All she did was love him. That wasn't her problem. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him. "Oh Tenchi..." she whispered softly.  
"What was that?" asked Tenchi.  
"I said, goodnight Tenchi." She said, still whispering.  
"Ryoko, speak up. I can't hear you."  
"I said, goodnight-"  
"TENCHI!!!" shouted two very, very angry voices.  
***Sasami***  
"TENCHI!!!" Sasami and Ayeka had shouted in unison. For once, the two sisters agreed on something. And that something was, Ryoko is dead meat! "You're a naughty boy, aren't you Tenchi?!?" cried Sasami, with showing frustration. Last time trio of girls lived at Tenchi's place, that had been her cutesy line that she said when Ayeka or Ryoko were caught with Tenchi. Now, she said it in a mad, aggravated way.   
Tenchi stood up and started waving his arms. "It's not what you think!!!"  
"Oh yeah? Well then just what is it?" said Ayeka, through her teeth. [AN: This could take hours to sort out, so I will shorten it up!] Tenchi explained how it all happened, then dragged Ryoko back to her room. Ayeka lingered around a little while, then finally left to go to sleep. Only Tenchi and Sasami remained in the hallway.   
"So, are you going back to your room now, too?" asked Tenchi. Sasami tried to read his expression, to see if he wanted her to leave, or if he wanted her to stay. She concentrated hard, and finally found in his mind that he was hoping she would stay and talk.   
"Umm... I guess I could stay for a little bit, if I am quiet, as to not waking up Ayeka." Said Sasami. 'Should I play hard-to-get?' she asked herself.   
"So, are you planning on staying for awhile?"  
"Oh, I hope so. I really like it here. Jurai is not a very fun place to grow up." Then Sasami realized what she had just said.   
'I am making myself sound like I am still growing up! Technically, I am close to Tenchi's age now, since the Juraian aging rules are different, but the last time I was here, I was at least eight years younger than him. Does he still think of me as younger?' she thought, worriedly.   
"I mean, I am grown up now, but, it's a much better, um, place to live." She mumbled.   
Tenchi scratched his head. "How old are you now?"  
"Nineteen"  
"Well, that makes me one year older than you now. That's not too bad."  
'For what?' Sasami asked herself. "That was such a rough time, you know, last time we were here and all. You were really brave, defeating that fake ruler of Jurai like that."  
Tenchi blushed. "Aw...It was nothing."  
"You are quite a celebrity on my planet now, you know." Sasami said softly.  
"When you put it like that... the other kids at school just thought I was weird, I couldn't really tell them what happened without giving away your planets identity." He replied.  
"So, why do you care what they think? You should come live with us on Jurai, everyone will like you there!" Sasami suggested.  
Tenchi shrugged and said, "Want to go outside? It's kind of hot in here. We can take a walk down by the lake, it's really beautiful."  
"I remember." Sasami said softly.  
***Ayeka***  
"Good grief, who does Ryoko think she is, sneaking into Tenchi's bed like that. Of all the nerve!" Ayeka muttered, to no one in particular. She was laying on her bed in the dark, plotting evil deaths against her arch rival, Ryoko. 'It is so hot in here, I had better open a window.' Ayeka thought to herself. She stood up lazily, and slowly crossed the room. At long last she reached the window. "I really am quite tired." She thought. She pulled up the lever and softly pushed outward on the window, and was greeted by a cool breeze. Her window had the best view in the house; it faced right toward the lake. 'I'll just gaze at the lake for awhile, then go back to sleep.' But what she saw woke her up in an instant, someone was walking by the lake, and it looked like Tenchi! He was with somebody, too!!! " I'll bet he's with Ryoko!" she shouted, a little too loudly. "What about me?" came from down the hall, Ryoko's room. Ayeka gasped, and ran to Ryoko's room. "Ryoko, come quick! Tenchi's out by the lake, and he's got a girl with him!"   
***Ryoko***  
That was enough for Ryoko. She grabbed Ayeka's hand and flew through the wall. THUD. "Oops, sorry Ayeka, I forgot that you couldn't fly through walls."  
"That's quite alright, I'll just use the door, thank you." She said through the wall. Within seconds, Ayeka was outside as well. "There they are! Let's follow them to find out who it is!" whispered Ryoko. Ayeka's eyes widened. "What if it's that Sakuya girl again, from Tokyo?!" Naw, couldn't be, they broke up after school ended, remember?" Ayeka nodded. "Yeah." They walked closer to their suspects, and hid behind a tree. They heard tidbits of conversation. Giggling, and occasional sighs. They saw a long pink and blue robe, and blue pigtails. The two women gasped loudly.  
"It's SASAMI!"  
  



	3. A Midnight Walk

She looked up at Tenchi's face, into his dark brown eyes. Nothing had changed about him in her memory, it was as if she had never left earth in the first place. "So, uh, Tenchi...." Sasami began, "What have you been doing to keep busy lately?"  
  
Tenchi looked off in the distance, it seemed he was staring across the lake at something. "Well, I graduated from high school 2 years ago, so I've gotten a job, and I still spend my summers training in martial arts at the shrine in the mountains."  
  
Sasami cocked her head. "You've got a job? What is it?"  
  
Tenchi laughed. "Well, it isn't all that glamorous, I work at the pizza shop in town."  
  
Sasami giggled. "Oh, you'll have to take me there sometime!"  
  
Tenchi smiled at the girl. "It's a date!"  
  
Sasami's breathe caught when Tenchi said the word date. `Could he possibly LIKE me? Now way, he couldn't.' she argued with herself. They were sitting on the bank of the lake, and it started getting sort of chilly, as the wind picked up. Sasami shivered.  
  
"Are you cold? Here take my jacket." Tenchi offered, handing Sasami a navy blue fleece coat. Sasami couldn't believe how nice he was being. He'd always been super nice, but never had he paid this much attention to HER.  
  
"You know, Sasami..." Tenchi started to say, his voice sounding far off, "I...I missed you a lot while you were gone. You princesses sure had a big effect on my life!" he tried to brush the intense moment off as if it were nothing.  
  
But Sasami was touched. "Well, I missed you too Tenchi! But I have a feeling we'll be staying here for a while..." she giggled to herself, thinking of the damage she'd caused to the ship. But she didn't think Ayeka would mind...they both agreed that Earth was so much more fun than Jurai.  
  
Tenchi rested his hand on Sasami's. "You can stay here...as long as you'd like." He offered. Sasami was confused. The whole time Tenchi's house had been overflowing with girls, Ayeka, Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, and herself, he had been very careful not to share feeling with any of the girls that liked him, like Ayeka and Ryoko to be exact. He always acted really annoyed when they as much as laid a finger on him. Then he ran off and met that Sakuya girl, but even that relationship ended in ruins when she left to go to Paris for new experiences. [AN: Whatever DID happen to Sakuya? I always wondered that!]  
  
But now here Sasami was, sitting on the lakeshore with Tenchi Masaki, and HE was making a move on HER! This was going way too fast. Sasami jumped up and walked a little ways down the path leading into the forest. "I, I'm sorry Tenchi." She yelled breathily over her shoulder.  
  
Tenchi was confused. "Sasami? Sasami! Where are you go-, what did I do?" he started to run after her.  
  
Sasami didn't understand it either. She really did like Tenchi, but she even had to blink back tears. Something was pulling her away from him, and soon she broke out into a run. She didn't know where she was going, and was running blindly through the dark woods.  
  
"Sasami!!! Come back, we can talk about this!"  
  
She didn't even hear his voice. Something was wrong, very wrong. She fell in a heap on the ground, exhausted. By the time Tenchi reached her, she was lying unconscious on the ground, at the base of a giant oak tree. Her marking on her forehead was glowing a bright blue, and she seemed to be struggling with something by the expressions on her face.  
  
"Sasami...wake up, can you hear me?" he whispered softly, his face inches from hers. Seconds later, Ayeka and Ryoko ran up, out of breath from running after them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryoko asked worriedly.  
  
Ayeka jumped in front of her. "Out of the way! What happened to my sister!?" she bellowed.  
  
Tenchi motioned for them to lower their voices. "I don't know, we were just talking and then she started running away, and then she collapsed!?"  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes, remembering what she had seen earlier. "What were you guys talking ABOUT?"  
  
Ayeka took it form another angle. "What did you say that made her so upset?!"  
  
Tenchi sighed. Crazy women. "I didn't say anything to upset her we were just TALKING. I don't know what's going on, but look at her emblem." He said, motioning toward the marking on Sasami's forehead. It was glowing even more intensely than before.  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi exchanged a glance. This mark only glowed when something was happening. Which meant something was going on. Something bad. "What do you think it could be?" Ayeka asked, clearly concerned.  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "I have no idea."  
  
~Beautiful cliffhanger! I love you all, you wonderful readers! I haven't updated this story in a year, and boy was it weird to start writing it again! Oh wellz, tell me all what you think I LIVE for my reviews! If you have any ideas on where I should take this story, tell me, cuz I have no plans yet, I'm just kinda going with the flow! Muah!  
  
PS. More reviews I get, more chapters I write! 


	4. Dreams Revealed

Sasami was lying on the ground in the middle of a darkened room. She was crying, and there was no one else in the room with her. The drops of tears were leaving puddles on the ground beneath her, and the water was rising rapidly as she kept crying. Soon she was swimming, swimming in her tears. She was trying to reach the edge, so she could get out of the water. She could see someone waiting for her there, beckoning for her to come over. She struggled to reach the figure, and as soon as she saw it was Tenchi, she felt herself being lifted out of the water. Tenchi was getting smaller and smaller, until he completely disappeared from her sight….  
  
"Hey, Ayeka, I think she's waking up!" Tenchi exclaimed. She could see her eyes fluttering.  
  
Sasami opened her eyes and slowly Tenchi's face came into focus. She looked around and saw Ayeka and Ryoko hovering over her, as well.  
  
"Sasami, are you ok? What happened?" Ayeka asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong? By the way get your head out of Tenchi's lap." Ryoko added matter-of-factly.  
  
Sasami blushed like mad when she realized she was lying on the ground, her head resting on Tenchi's lap. "Well, I don't know. I was running down the path because…." She blushed again, "because…well I suddenly got weak and fell. Then I had a really weird dream…" she stammered. She didn't know how to tell them what happened with out bringing up what happened with Tenchi. And that was a subject better left alone at the moment.  
  
Ayeka knelt down by her little sister. "A dream, Sasami? What kind of dream?"  
  
The younger girl bit her lip. "Well, I was crying and then someone grabbed me…I think. Then they took me away from…..you guys." She improvised. "It felt so real!"  
  
Tenchi gave her a concerned look. "What?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Well, you see, your emblem was…glowing." He said slowly.  
  
Her eyes widened. "What?! You mean, that was a premonition!?" she shrieked. She felt a tear fall from her eye. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her anymore. Not after what happened last time they were on Earth.  
  
Tenchi gave the scared girl a hug. One that Ayeka and Ryoko agreed lasted a few seconds too long.  
  
Sasami sniffled. "What do you think is going to happen?" she asked.  
  
Tenchi shrugged, feeling bad that he couldn't comfort the girl more. "You know, that was probably nothing. I wouldn't worry too much about it; being on Earth again probably just sparked a few emotions. It was most likely just a…bad dream!" he exclaimed, hugging her again.  
  
"Was a second hug REALLY necessary?" Ayeka whispered into Ryoko's ear.  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Why are we so worried? She's your little sister, they could never be anything! Besides, he likes ME!" she said defiantly.  
  
Ayeka's mouth dropped. "YOU? Oh that's absurd, Ryoko. Everyone knows that Lord Tenchi likes ME!"  
  
Ryoko just shook her head. "You snooty princess's think you know everything. If you like him so much, why did you go back to Jurai? I was the one that stayed here with him."  
  
Tenchi butted in. "No you didn't Ryoko, you left with Ryo-ohki to explore space for a little bit."  
  
Ryoko laughed. "That's what YOU think!"  
  
Tenchi just shook his head. When would those two see that he didn't have feelings for either of them? He realized he was still holding Sasami. Quickly he dropped his arms, almost too quickly.  
  
All three girls looked at him with a weird look.  
  
Scratching the back of his head, Tenchi forced a small laugh. "Let's go back inside, shall we?"  
  
  
  
~AN:  
  
LEAVE ME REVIEWS! I KNOW I GOT SOME MEAN COMMENTS BEFORE, BUT THE STORY HAS TO DEVELOP ITS PLOT YA KNOW. IDEAS, COMMENTS, WHATEVER, JUST LEAVE ME REVIEWS! 


	5. She's baaack!

AN~  
  
Why don't you guys like my story? I know the plotline is a little rough right now, but it has to develop people! Instead of just telling me how much this story sucks, how about some constructive criticism? Or advice?  
  
  
  
That night while Sasami was lying in her bed, she thought about the day's events. She didn't understand why Tenchi and the others were just blowing this off. The last time her emblem was glowing, lots of horrible things had happened. Like the whole thing with Sakuya.  
  
She was also confused about Tenchi. If she liked him so much, why did she run away from him? Nothing made sense to her anymore.  
  
She got up and put on her shoes. She couldn't sleep right now; she had way too much on her mind. She grabbed her coat off the back of her door and walked out.  
  
She walked outside, by the lake that her and Tenchi were at nearly an hour before. The breeze swept over her, making her shiver a little bit. She pulled her jacket tighter around her.  
  
Why did things feel so different on earth? On Jurai she felt as though everything was planned out for her, and she just had to live, not make any decisions for herself. But here on Earth, every second was another wave of emotions, waiting to be interpreted, and Sasami wasn't sure how to do that.  
  
"Oh Tenchi…" she whispered to the night sky, "I don't know what to do. How can I get to you, make you notice me? I'm not little Sasami anymore; I guess I'm just like Ryoko and my sister now. Aren't I?"  
  
She took a deep breath and counted to ten. It usually helped her to clear her thoughts. She closed her eyes and thought of the last time she had been here. She thought of all the terrible things that had happened, but then of all the good that had came of it.  
  
She could almost feel the anxiety she'd felt when her ship had crashed here the first time, on this unfamiliar planet. She could feel the welcome Tenchi and his family had showed them, letting them stay at the Masaki house for as long as they needed. She remembered meeting Washu, and Mihoshi and Kiyone, and bonding with Ryo-ohki. She could almost hear the crash of the ship in the lake, it sounded so real….  
  
"Sasami! What are you doing out here so late?" and voice called out. The sound of another human voice startled Sasami, jolting her from her daydream. She looked across the lake and saw…a ship? A ship HAD crashed?  
  
She shook her head, and focused her eyes. Someone was standing on the ship. "Who, who's there?"  
  
The figure laughed. Sasami's eyes widened. She would know that evil scientist's laugh anywhere. "Wa-Washu?" she stammered.  
  
"The top scientific genius in the universe, at your service!" she cried, running over to the shocked girl.  
  
Sasami hugged her, ducking down. "I guess we aren't quite the same height anymore, are we?"  
  
Washu, though 20,000 or so years old, had kept herself looking like a young teenage girl. She hadn't changed much at all, despite the time they had been apart. "You gotta love technology, huh?" Washu said, gesturing toward herself. She took a step back. "You, on the other hand girly, are a sight to see! Boy, have you grown! And look at your hair, it's so long and beautiful! Oh, are you going by Tsunami now?" she exclaimed.  
  
Sasami blushed. "No, it's still Sasami. Some things just don't change."  
  
Washu smiled. "Well, let's get on inside it's chilly out here. Oh, wont Tenchi be surprised to see me?" she rambled on.  
  
Sasami shook her head. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed Washu until she was standing right here beside her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll be surprised." She said.  
  
  
  
~AN~ is it better? Worse? Give me info, I need reviews! 


	6. Keeping a close watch

~Ok, I finally got some new ideas for this story……see for yourself.  
  
  
  
***Back on Jurai***  
  
"Why did Sasami have to go back to Earth? I thought it was just going to be a short visit, it's been nearly a week now…" a deep voice said. The voice belonged to a young man who lived in Jurai, who had kept a close watch on Sasami and her crew since they had left Jurai the second time. His name was Kent Short.  
  
He flipped the knob on his television screen. He couldn't bear to watch her with that guy anymore. He believed that the guy's name was Tenchi Masaki. His beloved Sasami had been sitting with him at the side of some lake. It was too much.  
  
"At the rate their going to fix that ship, they will be there forever! And I wont get to see Sasami's sweet face or hear her dazzling voice…Oh I must get her back." He mused.  
  
Kent had grown up with Sasami. They had both lived in Jurai their whole lives, except for the time she had spent on Earth. He remembered that lonely few years vividly.  
  
But for the last twelve years, she had been all his. Not really, since he had the inkling feeling that she didn't share his feelings, but at least she had been there. He longed just to see her smile at him. They were very good friends.  
  
Out of suspicion, he flipped the television screen on again. He had wired it to show him what Sasami was doing at every moment. He saw her running, tears flying behind her. Tenchi was chasing her, shouting things that she couldn't hear.  
  
This enraged Kent. How could anyone say something to make Sasami cry? He would make Tenchi pay for upsetting Sasami.  
  
Kent's fists were in balls. He was very angry, although the anger was more of jealously. He couldn't stand to see any other guy spending time alone with Sasami.  
  
"I will get you back Sasami! Even if it means hurting you in the process!"  
  
***Earth***  
  
That next morning, Sasami went out to the kitchen for breakfast. Ayeka and Ryoko were already out there with Tenchi.  
  
"Good morning Sasami!" Tenchi said, smiling at her. "How are you doing?"  
  
Sasami grinned. None of them knew Washu was here yet. "Oh, I'm great…uh…what's for breakfast?"  
  
Ryoko laughed. "Don't YOU usually cook? You ARE the expert!"  
  
Sasami blushed. "Oh yeah. Well, I think I'm gonna make some waffles. Uh…how many do you guys want?"  
  
"I'll take seven!" a voice shouted as the kitchen door burst open, startling everyone.  
  
"WASHU??" Tenchi exclaimed. "When did you get here?"  
  
Washu grinned. "Last night, when you were all still sleeping. I like to make an entrance."  
  
Ayeka rolled her eyes. "Well, it's good to see you again."  
  
"Hey, I noticed your ship was broken again. I can repair it for you if you want. It'll be done in a jiffy!"  
  
"No!" Sasami and Ayeka shrieked in unison. Washu looked taken aback. "What I mean is…well…you just got here. Don't worry about it you can repair it for us later." Ayeka explained, blushing.  
  
Washu nodded knowingly. "Oh, ok, I'll take my TIME…"  
  
Sasami kept working on cooking. It was true that she was an excellent cook.  
  
The old friends talked about everything that had been going on lately, and caught up on the things they had missed.  
  
"Hey, do you guys realize that if Kiyone and Mihoshi were here, it would be just like last time!" Sasami observed.  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Except we're all older and much different now."  
  
Ryoko reached for Tenchi's butt and gave it a pinch. He shrieked and flew in the air a few inches.  
  
Washu snorted. "Well, some of us haven't changed."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
***Back in Sasami's room***  
  
Sasami sat on her bed, and thought about how happy she'd been today. She loved cooking for everyone again, and she liked laughing at all of Washu's jokes. She loved being with everyone on earth again, but she especially loved the way Tenchi had been smiling at her.  
  
Could Tenchi really have feelings for her? It was too good to be true. She took a deep breath and leaned back on the bed.  
  
Just then the door creaked open. Sasami bolted up, thinking it would be her sister, or maybe…Tenchi?  
  
"Meow?" a small voice asked.  
  
"Ryo-ohki!" Sasami exclaimed, jumping up. She picked up the small ball of fur, and gave it a big hug.  
  
"Meow meow!" Ryo-ohki said affectionately.  
  
"Have you been here the whole time? Where were you? Oh I've missed you!" Sasami rambled on. Ryo-ohki, though just a cabbit, had been her best friend on Earth.  
  
A carrot rolled on the ground over to her feet, answering her question. "Have you been stealing the Masaki's carrots again? Oh you little sneak!"  
  
Ryo-ohki licked her cheek and jumped down from her arms. Sasami smiled and drifted off to sleep, finally clearing her mind of all its thoughts. 


End file.
